HD4a: The Wedding Planner
by Mrs. Frank Hardy
Summary: When the wedding planner goes missing days before the wedding, They need to find her before the wedding bells ring. Fourth book in PPC.
1. Bender Weddings

**No copyright infringement intended!**

I looked up from my desk at Bender Weddings and noticed the white walls needed painting,

but other than that my company's office looked perfect.

The phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hello, is this Vanessa Bender of Bender Weddings?" a feminine voice asked

"Yes it is. How may I help you?"

"I would like to set up an appointment for my fiancé, his brother and I to come in"

"Of course. I need a date, time and names" I replied happy to have a potential client

"Nan, where's my gun?" said a voice in the background.

"wait a second please" she told me

"In the top drawer" she told the background voice

"Thanks, hey when is Mom and Joe coming over?"

"around two" she replied

"Okay, sorry about that. Um..is March 23rd at one O'clock good?"

"yes it is" I replied after checking the appointment book.

"The names are Nancy Drew, Frank Hardy and Joe Hardy" she told me

My eyes widened and I couldn't believe my ears.

The Hardy's! My first clients and they are famous. Now that's a good omen

if I hear one.

"see you then" I told her

"bye" she said hanging up

A couple minutes later the mailman came into my office.

"Mail for Vanessa Bender" he said putting a letter on my desk.

I noticed It didn't have a return address on it,

"_That's weird"_ I thought

I opened it to find a cursive wrote letter,

Dear Riley,

I'm so glad I found you! I will be watching you, just to make sure you _never_ run from me ever again!

Sincerely,

Jake

"_How in the world did he find me!" _I thought


	2. Stakeouts and Complaints

I looked at the calendar, It read May, 23rd. The box was outlined in purple. There was a

1 and next to that was a BW. I couldn't decipher it for the life of me.

The clock read ten O'clock, so wherever I was going today could wait, I had a stakeout to go

to.

At eleven thirty my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID, it was Nancy.

"Hey" I answered

"Where are you?" she asked

"at a stakeout" I replied

"be home by twelve" she replied

"okay" I assured her

"Love you"

"I Love you to, bye" I replied

"Bye" she said hanging up

As I was driving down out street Joe pulled up in his red Porsche beside me.

"wanna race?" he asked eagerly

"No"

"oh come on"

"No"I told him sternly

"I challenge you"

Crap, he challenged me.

"Fine"

"Ready, Set, GO!"

I floored it.

My car went fast and I won easily.

Nancy was waiting by the door with a death glare and crossed arms.

"what in the world were you two thinking!" she exclaimed

"he challenged me" I said pointing my finger at Joe

Her gaze softened and then hardened as she went over to Joe.

"and what were you thinking?" she asked

"I was thinking I would teach Con Riley a lesson for not being late" he said in his innocent

voice.

"well apologize to your brother" she said in her most motherly voice.

Joe looked at me with an expression that said "has she gone crazy?".

Luckily I saw Nancy start to sneak up behind him, so I just shrugged.

Then Nancy jumped him. He yelped and grabbed her forearm.

She gave the look. The look that said "You try it and I'll hurt you. I'll hurt you bad".

He let go immediately.

"You deserved that" I told him

"I so did not" he said getting into our black top.

"I'll be right back" Nancy told me as she ran into the house.

A minute later she emerged with a floral knee length dress, strapped black heels and a black

bag. The bag was big enough for three items, a wallet, cell phone and a handgun. The gun

being most important.

On the way there. Nancy told us why and where we were going, and us being guys

complained the rest of the way. The conversation went something like this:

"Why couldn't I have stayed at the stakeout?" I asked.

"your the one that asked me to marry you" she told me.

That one shut me up.

"Why did I have to come?" Joe complained

"Cause your the man of honor" She told him

"Then where is the Maid of honor?" he asked

"Maids of honor" she corrected

"and Bess and George won't be here till a week till the wedding"

"But that's no fun. Bess isn't single" he complained

"I'll hurt you if you don't shut up" she threatened

"Jeez, why didn't any one tell me it was 'Threaten the Younger one Day'?"


	3. Meet Vanessa

As we pulled into the _stupid_ wedding planner place I got out reluctantly.

I followed the happy couple with me feet dragging behind me.

Until, I walked in and noticed a brown haired woman dressed in a pink dress and white ballet

flats sitting at a desk at the front of the big white room. A couple of beige recliners were sitting

in the far left corner.

"Hi" I said as I reached the desk.

"Drew and Hardy?" she asked

"yup" I replied.

They started talking about a budget, which Frank was commenting of frequently on. Then

they went onto the dress, and I totally zoned out, until I heard my name being called.

"Huh?" I asked

"Nancy wanted to know what kind of dress you think she would look good in" Frank told me.

"uh...a white one." I said stupidly.

"what kind dummy?" Frank asked

"um...strapless" I said although it sounded like a question

"what about-" Frank began, but Nancy cut in.

"Joe, do you not remember the little incident I had with a assassin in Australia?" she asked.

"huh?" Vanessa

"Nancy was shot In the shoulder by an assassin In Australia" Frank explained

"Oh. Never had someone say that before" Vanessa said

We all burst out laughing.

On our way out I saw a letter addressed to: Miss. Bender. So, I gave it to her.

"this is addressed to you" I said handing it to her.

She opened and looked up at me, her eyes said "crap it".

Then she fainted in my arms.

"Nancy! Frank!" I yelled

They took care of her while I looked at the letter.

The moment I re-opened the envelope I knew the sweet smell was in fact Chloroform.

I didn't even get a clue from the letter, that read:

Riley-

I can't believe you brought detective's into this.

-Jake

P.S. Night, Night.

I eventually came up for a reason for this letter, and told Nancy.

"So if Riley is her teenage daughter and she she thinks that she brought detective's to

her mother's place to work out what ever kind of trouble she really is in then maybe

he'd wanna chloroform her" I explained

"Joe. One, she is way to young to have a teenage daughter, unless she adopted, but not

likely. Two, how did you come up with that _stupid_ idea?"

I walked away discouraged.

_Insult the Hardy day is more like it _I thought

They ended up just slapping her till and she woke up.

By the time she got out of shock from being slapped I was going bannanas not knowing

the real reason for the letter.

"Who is this Jake guy?" I asked

"Just a stalker" she replied

"I want you to call any one of us if you get a letter or think your being followed" Nancy told her

She handed her a card. "call this number and ask for either one of us" she instructed.

"okay" she said reluctantly.


	4. Scottsdale

The next couple months went by in a blur. Dress fittings, guest lists, invitations, decoration

shopping. It got to the point where I just had _no_ time to work, luckily my boss was my soon-

to-be father-in-law. And he gave me till after the wedding off.

I went back to Hardy & Sons Detective Agency to get the calendar I always leave on my desk.

I was almost out my office door when the phone on my desk started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hi, It's Vanessa"

"Hi Vanessa. What's up?"

"I think I'm being followed"

I stood up straight.

"Okay, go to my place, I'm on my way" I told her

"If I'm not there when you get there there are spare keys under the vase on the porch"

"Okay."

"I'll be right there" I told her

When I pulled into my driveway the front door was wide open.

I drew my gun thinking the worst.

I slowly walked into the foyer. It used to have a dark brown table with a vase of red roses

in the center, underneath the crystal chandelier. But now the table was overturned, the vase

was broken into a million pieces. The roses were crushed underneath a piece of the

chandelier, other pieces were littering the surrounding area.

I went against the wall, so no one could attack me from behind.

I checked the kitchen first.

The dark cherry cabinets that lined the walls didn't looked touched, neither did the granite

counter tops underneath them.

The pantry was untouched, and one one was hiding in it.

I was back in the foyer by then.

I walked into the living room.

The leather couch and recliner were overturned, but to my _utter_ relief the flat screen TV was

not broken or on the ground. It was sill firmly planted on the wall.

I walked up the tan carpeted stairs to reach the guest room.

The room was also vacant.

I walked into the master bedroom.

The bed was unmade and the pictures on the wall were broken and on the ground.

When I walked into the closet I gasped. There on the floor was the spare keys from the vase

on the porch. The vase was also lying there, but in pieces. And the next thing I saw made my

skin crawl. A puddle of blood. Vanessa's blood. Now, I have seen _far _worse, but to see some

defensive's person blood lying in a puddle that was most likely underneath their unmoving

body after destroying a house in attempt to hurt the kidnapper while he's trying to kidnap her.

Now, that's just a bit creepy. Don't you think?

I turned quickly because I heard footsteps, there tiptoeing away was a man. I suspected he

was 'Jake', but I had no way of telling. I shot a round at his leg, not wanted to harm the poor

defensive girl bleeding in his arms, but I was shaking so much that I missed. He threw

something at me and the room began to smoke.

By the time I stopped choking and coughing I heard a car engine start. I looked out the

window. He was getting into a 1920 rusted Scottsdale pickup truck. The only way I was saw

to get to Vanessa in time was to jump. So I did. It wasn't that big a jump. Well, not for me

anyway. I ran to the street. I shot a couple rounds, hoping and praying for one to hit him. But,

He started shooting back. I heard terrified screams coming from the surrounding houses, but I

could only hope no one was hurt. I ran over to the 'bench' that sat on the front porch.

I shot the lock on the 'bench' and opened it to find my AR-15A4.

_I love this gun_ I thought.

I put the magazine clip in and cocked it. I fired a couple rounds at the truck before It turned

the corner.

I ran over to the black top an radioed in.

"This is Drew. I need any surrounding to pursue a rusted Scottsdale pickup"

"We are in pursuit" Said Officer Johnson

"Good, he's kidnapped my wedding planner. Go faster. I ain't doin' it by myself." I told them

They just laughed.

"alright Drew calm dow- Holy crap!"

"what?"

"He went into some kind of hole and disappeared"

"Crap it!"

"Well get reinforcement's" Con assured me


	5. Spaghetti!

**Sorry I haven't been uploading on schedule! I'm gonna stop uploading when I finish a chapter, since all of this craziness has caught up to me and now I have a _school_ related paper due _every_ Friday, so I'll hopefully upload every Saturday or Sunday, but if you want the actual day you can ask me through Pm and I love getting reviews and Pm's.**

**Enough Rambling! On with the story!**

"Hey Frank" I said as he walked into my office at _Hardy & Sons Detective Agency_.

"Joe" He said in a depressed and stressed voice.

"what's wrong?" I asked sitting up from my comfortable position.

"It's Nancy" he told me.

"what happened?" I asked distressed.

"oh, she's fine. But the cars and house took a couple bullets" he told me.

"what?" I exclaimed.

"There was a shoot out..." he said. "and..."

"and what?" I asked

"and Vanessa's gone" he said, but it sounded like a question.

I sank back into my chair. "I'm gonna find this sick-o" I told him

"Nancy and I are gonna help" he told me. "Don't worry we'll find her"

"how do you know?" I asked aggravated.

"'Cause we will" he told me.

"I'm holding you to that" I told him.

"Okay" he said confidently.

"By the way, I'm coming over for dinner" I told him

"How did I not see that one coming?"

"I don't know Sherlock" I told him. He just laughed and returned to his office. I assume he

was calling Nancy.

**-Nancy P.O.V-**

"Hi Frank" I said answering my silver cell phone.

"Hi Nan, I have some news" he said happily.

"and what's the 'news'?" I asked intrigued.

"Nothing special" he told me.

"Hardy"

"Joe coming over for dinner"

"that's it?" I asked disappointed.

"yup. I told you it had no utmost importance"

"hey, you didn't say that. You said 'nothing special'"

"well, I meant 'nothing of utmost importance'"

"sure" I said sarcastically.

"Hey Frank?" I heard a background voice yell.

"yeah Joe?" he asked the background voice, which I now knew was Joe.

"What's for dinner?" Joe asked.

"What's for dinner?" Frank repeated to me.

"well, after I pick out a new chandelier I'm making Spaghetti." I told him.

"okay" he said.

"Spaghetti!" He told Joe.

"Tell her to hurry up! I'm starving!" Joe replied.

"he said-" Frank began, but I cut him off.

"He's hungry and I need to hurry up" I finished.

"yup" he said.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you to sweetheart" I melted at the sound of 'sweetheart', I'll probably never get used

to him calling me that.

We hung up and I picked out an identical chandelier and headed home.

I decided to make one more call to save time while in the car.

"Officer Johnson" he answered.

"Oh, hello Officer, can I interest you in a complimentary facial mask?" I asked in a sugar

coated voice.

"No you can't Drew" he told me.

"aw...I'm caught" I complained.

"yeah, yeah, I caught you, but it's probably a good thing. It makes me look good" he said

"It sure does. I even used my sugar coated accent, that _always_ works on the other officers"

"I can see how. I knew it was you from memorizing your cell number"

"...and why would you have done that?" I asked him.

"Drew, do you know how many times you have called me telling me you caught the bad guy,

or that you need help?"

"No" I replied honestly.

"too many times?" he supplied.

"okay, too many times"

"you got that right"

"well, this is a time" I told him.

"ugh" he said

"oh, come on Casey"

"I am an officer of law. I don't have a first name" he said in mock horror.

"you do when your my fiancée, my soon-to-be brother in law, my soon-to-be parents in law,

and my friend" I told him.

"Okay, I lost I get it. What do you need?"

"I need information" I told him.

"okay" he said slowly.

"can you check out Vanessa Bender?" I asked.

"Your wedding planner?" he asked.

"...and kidnap victim" I reminded him.

"sure" he said. I heard typing.

"any recent legal things?" I asked.

"she changed her name recently" he told me.

Intrigued, I asked, "what was it?".

"Riley Thompson" he replied in an even voice.

"any family?" I asked.

"mother and a couple distant cousins" he told me.

"could I maybe have their phone numbers?" I asked.

He gave me their phone numbers and we hung up.

**-During Dinner-**

"I found out something interesting" I told the boys.

"from whom?" Joe asked. Obviously intrigued. I knew he took this 'a sick-o kidnapped your

crush' thing pretty hard and he wanted to find her more than any of us, and I can definitly

say I wanted to find her _badly_.

"from Casey" I told them.

Joe gasped. "He is an officer of law!" he said in mock horror.

"He lost the whole 'don't call me that' shurade to" I told him.

"okay, so what'd you find out?" Joe asked coming out of him 'oh my gosh' voice.

"Vanessa Bender was recently Riley Thompson" I told them.

"relatives?" Frank asked.

"Mother and cousins"

"did you get thier-" Frank began.

"Phone numbers? Yes" I finished and answered.

"who wants to make a few calls?" Joe asked.

"why sure" I replied collecting the dishes.


	6. Thompson on the Line

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Mrs. Thompson?" I asked

"yes. Who is calling?"

"um...Nancy Drew"

"Oh hello" she said slowly.

"hi. Do you know anything about your daughter's whereabouts?" I asked

"she mooved away" she told me.

"well, I fugured that much." Frank muttered.

I waved a hand at him.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Jake?"

"Yes. Riley's ex"

"Ooh, no we're getting somewhere" Joe said.

I waved the same hand at Joe, telling him to be quite.

"Do you where he is?" I asked.

"New York"

"_ooh!"_ I thought.

"When did he moove?" I asked trying _really_ hard not to sound as if I was prying.

"a couple months ago. Why?"

"_uh-oh!" _I thought.

"I'll let Frank tell you" I told her handing the phone over to Frank.

"What!"

"take the phone sweetheart" I told him

He reluctantly took it.

"what should I tell her?" He mouthed.

"everything" I told him

**Okay, so that was more a question answerer than anything else. But, I've been busy writing even _more_ stories. **

**Visit:http : / / www. Fictionpress. com / u / 800351 / Mrs_Frank_Hardy to read them!3**

**Just leave out all the spaces =)**


	7. Lectures

"Joe's better at telling people things" I told Mrs. Thompson, as I handed the phone to Joe.

He looked at me with a timeless expression, that said 'Dude, I detest you highly'.

I just gave him a smirk as he reluctantly grabbed the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Thompson" He said politely.

"yes...no, nothing like that...yes...no...well...actually yes, she was...uh-huh...Okay, Bye" he said.

"well?" I asked after he put the phone on the receiver.

"She got all hysterical and hung up" he deadpanned.

"So, in other words, she didn't take it well" I smirked at him.

"No Frank, she did not take it well. And thank you so much for giving me away. I love telling hysterical mothers

that their daughters have been kidnapped" He replied sarcastically.

I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I can tell" I told him.

I found Nancy hunched over the police database.

"find anything?" I asked sitting down on the bed next to her.

"well.." she said.

"well?"

"Well, I found four Jake's that recently moved to New York City"

"so?"

"So, we can't tag along on all of their daily 'activities'"

"are you forgetting Dad?" I asked.

She turned to me with a lit up face.

She grabbed the phone and pressed four.

"Hi, it's Nancy" she told him.

I heard muffled sounds coming from the phone.

"Yeah...yes actually...well, I was wondering if maybe you had some time...can you tail somebody?"

Muffled sounds.

Nancy smiled.

"Okay, I'll tell him"

"Okay thanks Fenton"

"Bye"

"So?" I asked getting a bit impatient.

"He says we are to come over tomorrow and yes" she said triumphantly.

"Dang, your lucky my parents love you"

"Yeah, cause every guy is a mommy's boy" she said matter-of-factually.

"I find that newly found information highly unlikely"

She walked towards me as I stood up.

"Honey" she said.

"You're suppose to say that"

"huh?" I asked.

"you're denying the fact your a mommy's boy to save your masculinity" she told me.

"I don't think so" I said, but it sounded like a question.

"You only think that, because your brain doesn't want to admit your pride is ruined"

I tried to process this new information.

I sat down on the edge of the bed.

Nancy took of down the hall, most likely trying to find more information on the internet to try to confuse

me...again.

"Frank?" Joe asked looking down at me.

"Did you know that all men are Mommy's boys?" I asked.

"no" he said.

"Neither did I"

"But, it's not true" he said, but it also sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Go tell Nancy that" I told him.

"okay" he said stalking of to the direction Nancy turned in.

He came back about a minute later with a thourougly confused look on his face.

"I never knew that" he said.

"I know. Me neither"

"Did you get the whole lecture?" I asked.

"yeah"

"was it bad"

"yeah" he said sitting down next to me

**So? How was it? Was it swasome? BTW: That means sweet and awesome put into one slang word. **

**Review? Please? Thanks!**

**NOTICE: Next chapter should be up Next Saturday. Thanks for supporting my writing and waiting for a week for the next chapter of this sarcastic, informative, mysterious and sometimes a bit weird story!**

**~Mrs. Frank Hardy**


	8. The Jake's and the Letter

**Hi people! My schedule is officially worked out! Next weekend I will be on a mini-vacation so I will upload my weekly chapter on _hopefully_ Wednesday. If I don't get it up before I leave I _promise_ I will make it up to you!**

**~Mrs. Frank Hardy~**

"So" I asked. "Which Jake do I get?"

"you choose" Nancy said.

I knew she felt sorry for me.

"Okay" I said looking over the list of Jake's in the surrounding area.

"Jake Coscoff" I decided.

"Okay" Frank said. "I'll take Jake Nero"

"I'll take whatever left" Nancy said.

"I'll take Jake Portlov" Dad says.

"That leaves me with Jake Wake" Nancy said, smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Frank asked.

"I am smiling because Jake Wake has no mental condition, criminal record and he's married" She said, still

smiling.

"Hey" I complained. "You got the easy one!"

"I knew you guys would want the action of single psycho criminals" she said triumphantly.

"Lunch" My Mom's voice bellowed across the room.

I ran all the way to the dining room, because I knew a well-known fact: You snooze, you go hungry. At least,

that's a well-known rule in the Hardy and Hardy/Drew households. Nancy and Frank knew this, because by the

time I made it to the dining room they were right behind me. I guess Dad thought Mom would feel sympathetic

for him, because of his 'old' age, or stress or something totally untrue that he uses to his advantage to get food

away from us piranhas.

And she did, as usual.

"Let Fenton go first" she told us.

"what?" I complained. "I beat him though!"

"That game of yours makes no sense" Mom said.

"who's gonna back you up on that one" I asked.

"Nancy" she said. "...and Fenton"

"One, Nancy only agrees with you on _everything _because 'You women need to stick out for each other'" I said, using air quotes for the quoted part.

"Two," I coutinued. "Of course Dad's going to agree, he wants the food and the couch is ubber uncomfortable"

"Just eat" Frank said.

I wasn't about to argue with that one.

A couple hours later I sat at the other end of the street from Coscoff' house in my sweet car, If I do say so

myself, which I do...or did. Anyways, so I was sitting their minding his own buisness when a car passed by me. I

was so focused on Coscoff' house that I didn't notice the brick until it flew through my open passenger window

and landed in my lap. I stared at it for a long moment, willing it to go away and become Vanessa. I was also

dumbfolded that I didn't do anything, no license plate number, not that the brick thrower would be that stupid as

to to leave some sort of identifing plate, or that I didn't shoot the guy behind the wheel, because he was most

likely the sick-o that stole Vanessa away from me. The woman that, I did in fact have a thing for. Her eyes, smile,

hair, humor and way of life was perfect. And, I hated myself for leaving her alone to be taken against her will into

the same car or premisis with the shooter/kidnapper/stalker. Then and only when I noticed something was on the

brick did I snap out of my trance. It was a pink piece of paper. I flipped it over and read.

Joe,

I know what your thinking, my brothers and My soon-to be sister-in-law's wedding planner is being held captive by a crazed killer, but, 'T', as I call him, W_as_ a really sweet guy. A fact of my past, which I know your wondering about is that I did in fact date him. K, well I gotta go.

Everything will be fine,

Heart, V

I hated myself even more knowing she was writing this letter, she signed it with her handwriting.

At that moment I swore that I would find her and rip her out of the reach of that crazed maniac of an old flame.

A/N: Okay, so I knew you knew that (Think about this) since this girl is _the_ Vanessa Bender that Joe and her would _have_ to have a thing, well there you go. Joe Hardy just admitted his liking Vanessa Bender.

BTW: I am really sorry for not uploading yesterday as promised. Time slipped out of my reach!


	9. Stalker

**Hi guys! Well, I got it to you before Wednesday! Accomplishment! : )**

**Corkybookworm1-**

**A little note before we go on: I read corkybookworm1' reviews on my stories and I took into consideration the critique put into them. I have decided to go back and 'finish' my stories. Starting with the one she critiqued the most: The Ultimate Decision! I really enjoyed reading her comments and figuring out why people think of my story as they do! Thanks bookworm! You helped me in a way that I don't think you'll even fully understand. Your reviews were long detailed ones and they were easy to follow!**

**Anonymous-**

**New Note: I read a review by an anonymous sender, and I don't like the names she/he called me. I would really appreciate if whoever you are would not use that kind of language in her/his reviews. Thanks! BTW: This review was for Ch. 8 of Aussie In Black. I will also be redo-ing that story as well to make it longer as the reviewer pointed out that the ending was to abrupt. **

**In my stories when the writing is italicized it means 'this is what the character is thinking'.**

**Enjoy!**

**~Mrs. Frank Hardy~**

I sat on the sofa, bound and unmoving. My head throbbed with pain, although I was hit over the head. I

wondered if it was true. That in the second before you die, your life flashes before you. I desperately wanted to

see my father again. The only way I was going to was to die. The realization hit me, like a ton of bricks falling off

the ledge of a 50 foot building. I _was_ going to die. I wasn't ever going to see my Mother again, not until she

came with me to heaven. I now knew I couldn't die. It would pain her so much, and I couldn't watch that from the

gates.

I vowed to get out of this mess, and go to her again. I needed to see her face. Her loving eyes. Her warm smile. I

needed to taste the homemade cookies that she gave to the construction workers during break, since she knew

how dangerous the job was, she lost my father in an unauthorized demolition. I lost him. My brother lost him.

And I lost my brother. The vicious cycle of life. My mother and I got through their deaths together, but If I wasn't

there to help her, she wouldn't get over it. She wouldn't be happy anymore.

As my pain died away Jake walked in.

"what now?" I asked finally letting my aggravation show.

"get up" he told me.

I sighed, but did as he commanded.

"and?" I asked.

"sit back down"

_He's crazy, remind yourself that!_ I thought as I sat down.

"I said stand up"

_Oh my gosh._

I stood back up, getting ever so aggravated.

"sit down" he told me.

"what do you want?" I asked.

"I don't know yet" he said.

"is that why your trying to get me to kill you?" I asked sweetly.

"now Riley" he said. "I know you wouldn't do that to the love of your life"

_It's official! He's full of it!_

"Oh, well since you _not_ the love of my life, why should I care if I kill you"

"your just momentarily disoriented" he told me.

"oh, so now I'm the crazy one" I said. "did I bang you over the head? Or tie you up on a sofa?"

"no" he said slowly.

"my point exactly!"

George came in, but I thought of him as: The Thug.

"you don't want me to hurt you" he said.

_Ha! He already hurt me! What's one more bump on the head gonna do?_

"why should I care?" I asked.

He raised his gun and I gasped in, thinking he would shoot me. But, of course he didn't, Mr. Boss would

have killed him. He just raised his hand over my head and hit my temple with the side of it.

Everything went black.

"_Riley" he called._

"_Yeah?" _

"_come here"_

_I came down the stairs to find a puffy eyed Jake._

"_what's wrong?" I asked confused._

_He opened his mouth, but then closed it, as If he didn't know how to tell me._

_I understood. I understood why he had been crying, and why he came to me. _

_His Mother was dead._

I awoke from my blackness. My head throbbing once again.

My mother may go crazy if she found me dead, like Jake did. He was depressed. Add that to me leaving him.

That equals: Not good for me. And it also equals:

Stalker.

**A/N: I hope that gives you a lot of answers to Vanessa's past and the Creepy Stalker. Why does she not refer to him as 'T'? Well, you'll have to wait to find out! : )**


	10. A very Joe Situation

"Nancy?" Joe asked, through the car radio.

I wondered if It was important and if I needed to answer it. I was in the middle of a Scrabble game after all.

I sighed and picked up the receiver.

"yes?" I asked, trying not to sound irritated.

"I have a situation"

I sighed again.

_Is this a 'Joe Situation'? _I asked myself.

"what would that be?" I asked.

"well" he said. "a brick kinda"

He paused.

"A brick kinda what?" I asked.

"flew in my window" he said, although it sounded like a question.

"What!" Frank exclaimed, coming into our conversation on the radio.

"a brick flew in his window" I told him.

"duh" he replied as I suppressed a smile.

"what exactly happened?" I asked.

"well, I was watching the house, like we _all_ are suppose to do" he began.

I sighed.

Did he know I was playing on my phone? Did the game just happen to make a sound as I radioed in? I didn't

think so, so I continued to listen.

"and someone drove by and threw a brick in my window" he concluded.

"did you get identifiable information?" Frank asked.

"well" he began.

I could almost hear Frank sighing.

"well what?" Frank asked, impatiently.

I barely hear Joe muster up a 'no', before Frank started going off on him.

"Frank"

"and then you go and don't get a license plate!"

"Sweetheart" I yelled.

"what!"

"stop" I told him.

"fine" he said, after sighing.

"jeez dude" Joe said. "Those were some harsh words"

"he's very sorry" I told him.

"am not"

"you are if you don't want to sleep on the couch tonight"

I could almost hear him thinking this through.

"fine. What Nan said"

"good" I told him. "Now, I don't see a thing up here, so why don't we meet at Ruthy's in 10"

"sounds good to me" Joe said.

Frank agreed.

I started the engine and drove off.

**Hi Guys, depressed writer here, my BFF moved away, so In my defense I will be writing a long Story on my feelings of this (and a new mystery!) I will also include the link to my new One-Shot on fictionpress about why I am 'addicted' to reading and writing and how it helps me. **

**Thanks for devoting your time to read my stories, and a special thanks to those of you who have added me to their Favorite Author's List or any other list/alert. A very, very special thanks to those of you who review my chapters and tell me to make them longer. :) I am currently trying to re-write the first chapter of Aussie In Black, but I have decided that my depression story will evolve into a murder mystery. This is going to be the introduction book to my series, so techinically this will be book one. Yea!**

**Summary Below:**

**Not sure what to call it, yet:**

**After Bess and George move a couple unexpected visitors make their way to Nancy's home in River Heights, she is called upon by them to investigate a murder of the Senator of Washington D.C. Are things what they seem?**

**Rated: T for the reasons of murder and kissing. **

**BTW: Sorry if this chapter is short! It was kind of a 'I'm bored, let's write' sorta moment. Along with the whole 'Not sure what to call it, yet' story. **

**Hey.**

**'Me?'**

**Yeah you. **

**Turns Back***

**Hey don't turn your back on me, I'm talking to you! **

**Turns around***

**Better, now if you have an idea for a name of this 'Not sure what to call it, yet' story, then please include in a review, or Private message me! **

**Thanks from the bottom of my heart,**

**Mrs. Frank Hardy.**

**P.S.: Hi BFF! (you know who you are) I miss you terribly right now!**


	11. Ruthy's

"Okay" I said sitting beside Frank at the table at Ruthy's. "you said you had a note for us to read?"

"yeah" Joe said, reaching into his coat pocket. He pulled out what looked like a pink Post-It note.

As I read the note I became more and more confused. I knew her captor's name was Jake, so I wondered why she called him 'T'. And I also knew that Vanessa used proper grammar, so what was with 'K', instead of Okay? "what do you make of this?" I asked as I passed the note to Frank.

He read it and said, "a code maybe?"

"I thought that to," Joe replied. "but I couldn't crack it"

"Here" Frank said, passing the note to Fenton, who was sitting next to Joe at the other side of the table.

"huh" he murmured as he read over it.

"can I take your orders?" a waitress asked us.

"Bacon Cheeseburger with a Pepsi" Joe replied. The waitress batted her eyes at him, but he ignored her.

"wow" I thought "he must really like Vanessa."

"same" Frank and Fenton replied in unison.

This particular waitress I remembered from earlier in the week. She flirted with Frank a lot, so I placed my engagement hand on his hand and watched the waitress back down.

"and you?" she asked with a fake sweet voice.

I sighed, remembering Bess' phone call the month before.

"I'll have a Garden Salad"

I looked around the table at Frank, Joe's and Fenton's surprised faces.

"Bess made me go on a diet, she said, 'It'll make you look amazing!'"

"you always look amazing anyways, Nan" Frank told me, squeezing my hand.

"thanks honey" I said sincerely.

"aw" Joe said, but we knew it was meant to be sarcastic.

I looked up as the waitress scowled at me, then gave her a smirk.

After she left Frank asked, "what did you do?"

"yeah" Joe said, "I thought we were gonna have a cat fight on our hands"

"I showed her you were mine" I replied, looking Frank in the eyes. 

"possession!"Joe whisper-exclaimed in his creepy voice. We laughed, but only for a second before getting back to work.

I wrote down the note in large letters on a piece of scrap paper, while Joe made comments that I had 'everything' in my purse. I then put it on the table for everyone to see.

We sat there for what felt like hours, but in reality was only about ten minutes before Joe exclaimed, "I got it!"

After telling all the staring people around us that everything was okay, Fenton asked, "what is it, son?"

"take the capitalized letters" he told me.

I wrote down the capital letters beside the copied note, then said, "Joe! Your a genious!"

"I know" he said smugly. 

"what does it say?" Fenton asked.

"I'm at Wake"

"Let's GO!" Frank said, hoping up from his seat, and pulled me up to.

"Nan" Joe said.

"yes?" I replied.

"Bess and George?"

"Dang it!" I muttered half heartedly under my breath.

Today was the day I was suppose to pick Bess and George up at the airport.

"I got it" Fenton told me.

"thank you so so so so much, Fenton" I exclaimed, giving him a big hug.

"now, let's go!" I exclaimed, running toward the cash register.

A/N: The next chapter will be in Vanessa's point of view, but only to show you the things she went through and her thoughts. Okay...and maybe it's to drag out the book...=)

Till next Thursday,

Mrs. Frank Hardy


	12. Pain Pain and more Pain

**No Copyright infringement intended!**

**Van's theory is also mine!**

Pain. Pain. Pain. That's all I think as I get repeated backhanded for trying to escape. I can feel my face swell up and redden, but I still try, with no luck, to think happy thoughts.

Thug #1 stops and put his hands on his hips and smirks at me asking, "Have you learned a lesson?"

I know I may get another backhand, but I need to seem less like a total wimp, so I reply, "Nope. I have a theory"

His smirk remains on his face as he asks me what my theory is.

"That we can endure all the pain in the world, but will die from not being strong enough to handle it"

"well," he replied. "I'll just leave you to revise your 'theory'" He used air quotes for 'theory'.

I couldn't help myself, after he left I thought about all the people who would miss me.

I made a mental list.

Mom.

Mom.

Mom.

I thought that was just sad, so I made another list, I called this one the hopefully list.

Joe.

That's all I got.

I knew it probably wasn't a good thing, but I did like the younger Hardy. He made me fell,...well, safe. I knew he was my only hope of survival, and I tried to trust he was going to save me, so there I sat, on the metal chair in the 'interrogation' room, dreaming of my knight in shining armor.

A/N: I know that was freakishly short and I feel bad, so I'm gonna post chapter thirteen _right_ after I post this!


	13. Nancy and the Keys

**No copyright infringement intended!**

"hurry up" Joe complained as he walked ten paces in front of Frank and Nancy.

"Joseph" Nancy said. "You are running on food, I'm running on salad"

"well then after this we are going to Burger King and Dairy Queen" he told her.  
>"I second that motion" Frank replied.<p>

"ha" Nancy said, "That's cause' I didn't make breakfast and you had cereal"

"I said I'd be fine and I am" he told her.

"Guys!" Joe exclaimed. "Remember? Case. Kidnap. Wedding."

"I was just stating facts" Nancy retorted.

"so was I" Frank said.

"So was I, now that we've got that straightened out, let's go get Van"

"Van" Frank snickered, but stopped as Nancy's fist made contact with his shoulder.

"I think it's cute"

"uh...Thanks?" Joe replied.

"anytime" Nancy told him with a smile.

"So, what should we do? Walk in?" Frank asked.

"I think we should call Ezra" Nancy replied.

"I can't get over how freely you can say his name" Joe complained.

"what can I say? He likes me"

"Then I volunteer you to call him" Frank interjected.

"I second" Joe replied.

Nancy sighed, but agreed to call Chief Collig.

"Chief Collig, BPD" he answered.

"Hi Ezra, it's Nancy"

He sighed, then replied, "What'd they do now?"

Nancy laughed. "found my wedding planner"

"why should I not be surprised?" he asked.

"cause' we never cease to amaze?" she supplied.

"yeah, that's it" he chuckled.

"so, I was wondering-" she began slowly.

He sighed, then told her he'd send Con Riley and Casey Johnson.

They hung up and Nancy told the guys about the phone call.

"wow" Joe said. "Two? He must be feeling really giving today"

"or it could be Nan's charm" Frank supplied.

Joe made a face as Nancy put her lips onto Franks.

"okay!" he told them. "enough making out"

"that wasn't making out" Nancy told him breaking contact.

"then what do you call it?" he asked.

"kissing" Frank told him.

Before Joe could make another remark a car pulled into the lot beside them.

A man with brown hair and a military haircut stepped out of the passenger seat. He looked as if he had been a football player in high school. At the same time a man with brown hair in his mid-forty's stepped out of the drivers seat. Both were wearing navy blue uniforms.

"hey Casey" Nancy said to the football player.  
>"officer of law!" Joe and Casey exclaimed simultaneously.<p>

Nancy rolled her eyes, then addressed the other officer, "hi Con"

"o-" Joe began, but stopped and cringed as Nancy's fist made contact with his shoulder.

"any more remarks will earn you a slugging" Nancy told him.

Joe sighed, but decided to make one more, for good measure.

"You mean like the one about your make out session with Frank?" he asked.

"ooh" Office Johnson said, "do tell"

Nancy's fist made contact with his shoulder as well.

"jeez!" he exclaimed, then turned to Frank, "she's abusive"

He just shrugged.

"what's first?" Nancy asked.

"surveillance" Con told her.

"joggers?" Casey suggested.

"Frank and Nancy" Joe said.

"okay" Nancy said, wrapping her arm around Frank's waist. Frank did the same.

Joe was the only one who saw it, but Nancy unhooked the key chain from Frank's belt loop and hid it in the palm of her hand. She then put her keys in his pocket.  
>"I'll meet at home" she replied, walking away slowly.<p>

Frank's hand made it's way to where his keys were _suppose_ to be, then called after Nancy and turned.  
>Nancy had stopped walking and was smiling as she waved the keys in front of her face.<p>

Seeing he was going to chase her, Nancy turned and ran towards Frank's car.

Before he could get to her though, she revved up the engine and peeled out of the parking lot, smiling all the way.

Frank sighed as he made his way to her car. He just got had.

A/N: I felt generous, so I posted this chapter today as well as the one about Van's P.O.V. This is the first part of the three part Rescue thing. The next one, as you can probably tell, will be surveillance.

Have a great weekend,

Mrs. Frank Hardy


	14. Stakeout

Nancy pulled up in Frank's car next to her black top. She got out and was pulled into a pair of strong arms. She knew at once who it was, and he was trying to get revenge.

"the revenge thing isn't working" she told Frank.

"It's not revenge" he told her.

Her face converted from a neutral expression to a confused one. "then what is it?" she asked him.

"pleasure" he told her.

She buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"are you done?" came Joe's voice.

Nancy groaned and looked over Frank's shoulder.

Joe, Con and Casey stood there. Joe with a disgusted look on his face. Casey with an amused look on his face, and Con with a neutral expression.

She sighed, then replied, "yes".

Frank released her, but slipped a hand around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"the plan is that you jog around and look for anything suspicious" Joe told them.  
>"we kinda figured" Frank and Nancy said at the same time.<p>

Joe made an long 'e' sound and handed Nancy a small Pittsburgh Steelers pin.

"what's this for?" she asked.

"there's a camera in the black diamond" he told her.

"oh" she said slowly, indicating she understood. She placed the pin on her blue jumpsuit jacket and fastened it.

"let's go!" Joe said.

Now it was Nancy's turn to make the long 'e' sound.

"see ya" she said, Frank released his grip on her waist as Nancy grabbed his hand and started jogging in the other direction.

They passed the Wade household and took turns glancing in that direction.

Nancy noticed a little hole in between the door and window. It looked almost identical to the hole Nancy and Frank's house had, which Frank installed for possible invasions during a case. It was a gun hole.

Frank on the other hand saw what looked like a thug. He was dressed in black and was pacing around the door in the back.

"Nan" he whispered.  
>"what?" she asked.<p>

"thug"

"Let's go get Con and Casey, the least then can do is put them under suspicion"

"deal" he said changing directions.

After they told them what they saw Con and Casey decided they should go knock on the door.

**A/N: I feel evil! This was a fun chapter to write and I hope you ejoyed reading it! **

**Till Friday,**

**Mrs. Frank Hardy**


	15. Rescue

**Okay, so here is the _actual_ rescue, not just more stalling. **

Con and Casey knocked on the door multiple times before the suspected Thug answered the door.

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Con asked.

"what about?" the Thug asked suspiciously.

"The kidnapping of Vanessa Bender" he replied.

The Thug's eyes widened and he quickly shut the door, trying to shut it fast enough that Nancy couldn't jam her foot into it first. He wasn't fast enough, although It did hurt when the door, her foot and the door frame slammed together.

They drew their weapons and pointed them all at the Thug, who automatically put his hands in the air, knowing he had been caught.

Joe ran into the house looking frantically for the place Vanessa was being held. He heard a scream coming from the room farthest away from him and ran towards it.

He kicked the door down to reveal a very surprised sick-o and a frightened Vanessa. Joe almost gasped aloud at the sight of her; blood trickling down her blood red cheeks, hand tied behind her back and the top half of her white dress, now red, clinging to her figure from the blood coming from her face.

That gave him just enough rage to knock Jake out with one swift right hook to the jaw.

He untied Vanessa and they kissed each other. Vanessa ignored the pain as she started crying into Joe's shirt. He stroked her hair and told her it was all over, which did help calm her down.

A couple days later, Nancy, Frank, Bess, George, Joe and Vanessa were at the bridal shoppe for the girls' last dress fitting. Nancy stepped out of the dressing room in her silver dress. They ended up finding one with one shoulder covered so the bullet wound wouldn't show.

Bess and George stepped out after her. They wore a red dress with, much to George's dismay, ruffles. But George wasn't about to voice her negative opinion; at least it wasn't pink.

"It looks stunning Nancy" Vanessa told her.

"thanks" Nancy said, beaming.

"I agree" Frank told her.

"Me too" Joe said.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Bess squealed.

**Sorry for the short chapter; next week's the Wedding!**

**I have a whole chapter planned for the Reception too!**


	16. The Wedding

Nancy was surprised at how many people they knew and how many of them showed up.

Everyone was waiting for her at the altar; it was now up to her to actually go there.

Her father, Carson Drew, was standing beside her, looking at her terrified face. In all his years of watching her expressions this was the first time she actually showed absolute terror.

"Honey, it going to go perfectly" he told her.

"How do you know?" she asked, surprising her father at not using any anger in the tone of her voice. She was usually furious at something when she asked that, now she just looked like she wanted to go hide in a corner.

"it's a Hardy wedding" he told her, then when he saw the confused look she had plastered onto her face he explained, "it has to go perfectly"

She still looked confused, but then her confused look looked like a small emotion as they were told they could go and her face returned to it's emotionless form.

He almost sighed, but knew she would tell what he was thinking if he did. She was trying to take this on as a battle, not a ceremony.

"act happy at least" he told her.

"I am happy, I just don't want to look overly happy" she explained.

"that almost makes sense" he said.

She scowled at his sarcasm.

"Darling, Frank is beaming, it's okay to show your emotions" he said after he took a peek through the doors.

She sighed and as the person in charge of the doors opened them.

"I am ready" She told herself, trying to convince herself that her emotions were just out of whack because of the stress.

~The Wedding~

"I now pronounce you man and wife," he said, then looking at Frank continued, "you may now kiss the bride"

Frank dipped Nancy in a dramatic way before his lips met hers.

"The first day of the beginning of our lives" they thought together, repeating the pep talk their father's had given them.

As soon as they repositioned themselves; One of Frank's arm wrapped around her waist,

The pastor announced them, "I now present to you Mr. and **Mrs. Frank Hardy**"

There was cheering, wisting, most likely coming from Joe, and clapping as the happy couple mad their way to the Lamborghini parked by the church. Frank knew Joe wouldn't dare touch 'such a precious piece of machinery', so he wasn't worried and didn't hire armed guards watching the thing.

After they were both in Frank slid the key into the ignition and the engine 'purred'. They were off to the reception.

A/N: **Wipes tear from eye* So...beautiful. Even though I may go back later and give this chapter more **_**umps**_**, this is good for now. **

**I made Mrs. Frank Hardy in bold letters, cause', well, cause' I'm happy my dream for her finally came true!**

**Ah, back to more writing...**


	17. Reception

Frank's arm snaked around Nancy's waist as they made their way into the building that the reception was being held in.

"Vanessa was right" Nancy thought. "This place is amazing!"

The walls were covered in silver drapery and the formerly gymnasium looking floors were now white. Nancy guessed the white floor was compliments of a papery fabric.

"Nancy!" she heard her friends call her.

She turned towards a practically jumping Bess and George

They ran up to her and dragged her away from Frank. The only explanation he got was when Bess said, "girl time".

They walked to the women's bathroom before jumping up and down in their heels and squealing, "yea!". 

They all remembered the time when they were eight and they promised each other to do this at each other their weddings. Even though they were eight they knew this promise would be fulfilled at Nancy's wedding.

After about another minute of this they composed themselves and walked out of the bathroom.

Frank stood outside the door with a questioning look on his face.

"girl time" they said in unison.

"uh-huh" he said skeptically. 

After they ate the cake Joe announced, "Picture time!". Both Frank and Nancy groaned inwardly.

"before we begin, I'd like to point out that Carson and Joe gave Phil the pictures and he put this together" Vanessa said.

"Hit it Van!" Joe said excitedly. His excitement was the warning that this was going to be a tortuous couple on minutes. 

The first picture was of five year old Frank and four year old Joe. Joe was throwing a mud ball at the lawn chair barricade that Frank was hiding behind. The caption said, "Made for Combat".

"they get that from their father" Laura shouted. That earned laughs from everyone, including Fenton. 

The next picture was of Nancy and Elizabeth. They were at the hospital when Elizabeth was working and the picture was taken in the lobby. Elizabeth's jacket read, "Dr. Drew". And Nancy had on a stethoscope. The caption read, "Like Mother like Daughter". This picture brought tears to Nancy's eyes. Frank noticed this and pulled her into him so her head could rest on his shoulder. 

Picture three consisted of the whole team. Frank, Nancy, Joe, George, Bess, Hannah, Carson, Fenton and Laura.

Nancy and Bess were dressed in pink halter tops with khaki shorts, George was dressed in a faded green tee-shirt and denim shorts, Hannah was dressed in a cotton white summer dress, Carson was in a suit with a blue shirt and gray tie. Nancy remembered picking out the gray tie. Fenton was dressed in a suit as well, but his tie was deep red. Laura was dressed in a light blue blouse with a khaki pants.

The next picture was of Nancy and Frank. They were kissing in front of a spectacular view. The view of Paris, France. Their profiles were the only thing about them visible.

Frank stood up before Joe could change the picture. "let's leave this on a good note. Because, knowing Joe he has the worst one after the best one."

"I disagree" Phil said. "we should continue"

"I disagree with Phil. I think we should stop" Nancy said.

"you'd say that" Joe said. "only cause' you know Frank's right, but what you don't know is that the picture is of Frank"

"please" Nancy said. "continue"

"what?" Frank exclaimed.  
>"you've seen my photo albums" she told him. "I haven't seen yours"<p>

"Oh" Laura said. "we'll have to change that"

Nancy grinned at Frank, who scowled at his mother.

"Joe" Laura said. "continue"

He grinned mischievously and pressed the button on the remote in his hand.

The photo, much Frank's dismay, was of him as a six month old playing in the bathtub.

"ooh" Nancy cooed. "Your so cute!"

"I remember that!" Fenton said. "Laura sent it to me since I was on a case."

A/N: I shall leave this on a good note and continue with the last chapter later on in the week. Most likely Friday, but whatever.

Tata for now!

Mrs. Frank Hardy


	18. Everything Changes

**Here is the Epilogue. I hope it meets your standards. **

Vanessa and Joe walked into the house. The lights were turned off, but this didn't matter as the sun was still up. She heard a voice coming from the kitchen that brought tears to her eyes. It was her mother's voice. She hadn't heard it in what felt like forever.

"I'm home!" she called, which made the voice stop talking and she heard footsteps make their way out of the kitchen.

"Riley!" a woman with graying hair and a blue robe on exclaimed.

"Hi, Mom" she said through tearing eyes.

Her mother eloped her into a hug. Things felt right.

**The Honeymoon destination:**

"I love you" Frank said once again.

"and I love you" Nancy replied, giving him a kiss.

They were in an indoor hot tub in a small cottage in Switzerland.

The beeping of Frank's computer sounded and he sighed, aggrivated, as he went to go check the message. Frank programed the computer to only sound when Joe's message was marked with an exclaimation mark, which indicated it was important, or a message from a intelligence agency.

Frank gasped aloud at the message he saw before him.

"what is it?" Nancy asked.

He didn't reply, just handed the computer to her.

The message read.

You have a hit on your head.

Underneath that was a ming-boggling number.

Fourteen Million bucks.

It was from one of their intelligence agency friends. They knew he wasn't lying. They really did have a multi-million hit on their heads.

**Hehe...now you see why I said the next two stories/books would be epic. **

**BTW: I felt Vanessa needed to see her mother again, so I added this heartwarming greeting to the epilogue. **

**After I'm done with Presidential Party Crasher I will work on the next story, not sure what to call it yet though, so If you have any ideas I'd be wonderful for you to tell me!**

**Until then, **

**Mrs. Frank Hardy**


End file.
